Confusion
by GunShotResidue
Summary: Todo comenzo con un simple juego


Nota del autor: Bueno, hacía ya tiempo que no escribía nada en español. Espero que les guste esta historia, es algo corta y fue algo que se me ocurrió una noche mientras andaba por Internet. Dejen sus reviews para decirme qué les pareció.

Gracias!

* * *

Confusión

"Alguna vez se han preguntado... ¿Por qué la gente es tan... cruel?" - Sara preguntó... la pregunta no era para nadie en especial, todo el equipo estaba reunido en la corte mientras esperaban el veredicto final

"¿Te refieres a los crímenes que analizamos?" - Preguntó Greg

"Pues... sí, quiero decir, vemos cada cosa..." - comenzó Sara

"Crímenes por dinero... crímenes por "necesidad"... crímenes por..." - enumeró Cath

"Crímenes por pasiones..." - completó Grissom

Los últimos tres días habían sido un complot de emociones para el equipo. Habían comenzado trabajando un supuesto asesinato, uno común y corriente, bueno, tan común y tan corriente como puede ser un asesinato, de una familia de 4 personas que habían aparecido muertas de la nada. El caso no parecía complicado, habían atrapado al asesino mediante una muestra de ADN pero cuando comenzaron las interrogaciones el caso se fue nublando poco a poco, parecía que el esposo había contratado al asesino para matar a su mujer pero el tiro le había salido por la culata porque había acabado él muerto. Luego de eso descubrieron que el asesino tenía un compañero, que había sido contratado por alguien en nombre de la esposa. Las cosas iban poniéndose cada vez más enredadas, cuando hacían un avance parecía que los llevaba a un callejón sin salida, cada avance en realidad los hacía retroceder y eso los llevaba locos. Nadie había dormido en las últimas 72 o hasta 80 horas y ahora todo su trabajo dependía del juicio del jurado, estaban cansados, hambrientos, estresados y prácticamente no quedaba una sola gota de energía en sus cuerpos.

El jurado acabó de deliberar, todos los CSI estaban con los oídos bien abiertos y los ojos como platos. Una vez que el vocero del jurado anunció que condenaban a ambos cómplices los oídos del equipo se desconectaron del mundo, era como si al momento que exhalaban se hubiese ido en esa mezcla de dióxido de carbono toda la carga que habían estado llevando durante los últimos tres días, recuerdos de las escenas, recuerdos de las caras de las víctimas, los dos cuerpos inertes de las pequeñas niñas pasaron frente a sus ojos, como si estuviesen diciendo gracias y luego… luego se acabó, luego pudieron respirar nuevamente.

Esperaron a que todo el público y el jurado se fueran, ante sus ojos se llevaron prisioneros a aquellas dos personas que denigraban al género humano. Grissom, Nick, Sara, Warrick, Catherine y Greg estaban sentados en primera fila viendo como el esfuerzo que habían dado a su trabajo daba buenos resultados, por suerte ese caso fue así, ellos podían recordar más de un caso en el que todo su trabajo había sido tirado al agua por diferentes factores. En parte algunos de esos factores estaban relacionados con que Grissom odiase tanto los puestos políticos, pero desde que despidieron a Ecklie no le había quedado otra opción más que aceptar el puesto. Desde ese día también eran pocos los casos que había podido trabajar con todo su equipo, ahora estaba reducido a cubrir papeleo, trabajos de imagen externa y trabajar una semana con el turno de mañana y otro con el turno de noche. Y al turno de noche lo habían dividido, por un lado trabajaban él, Greg y Warrick y por otro lado trabajaban Sara, Nick y Cath. A decir verdad, el equipo se extrañaba, y casos como el que acababa de pasar era una forma de demostrar lo eficiente que era un equipo bien ensamblado.

"Hey Gil, estamos yendo todos a casa de Sara¿Quieres venir?" – preguntó Nick mientras todos salían de la sala

"¿Perdón?"

"Sí, estamos yendo a tomar algo, conversar, ver una película tal vez" – contestó Catherine

"No lo sé, estoy… en traje y…"

"¡Como todos los demás! Vamos Grissom, nunca sales con nosotros, celebremos juntos" – dijo Warrick que era el único que se atrevía a hablarle así

Grissom miro hacia abajo, dio un suspiro y luego sonrió "Vamos"

Grissom y Cath habían llegado al juicio juntos así que también fueron juntos a la casa de Sara y menos mal que así fue porque Cath era la que sabía como llegar. Por un momento Grissom se comenzó a preguntar como era que Cath sabía tan bien como llegar a casa de Sara, hasta donde él sabía ellas dos no eran tan amigas pero claro, él no sabía de todas las veces en las que las dos chicas habían salido juntas a tomarse unas copas y habían terminado hablando de todos sus secretos y de su vida privada. Y pareciese increíble o no, Sara sí tenía una vida privada de la cual hablar y vaya vida privada que se llevaba entre manos, desde que había llegado a Las Vegas había tenido un par de relaciones no serias, unas cuantas relaciones potencialmente serias y muchas relaciones falladas, y la única relación que realmente deseaba aún no había tenido cabida.

Llegaron a la casa de Sara y Cath comenzó a pasearse con toda naturalidad, sacaron las copas, los licores y demás implementos que necesitaban, Nick comenzó a hacer pop corn en el microondas mientras Greg ponía un dvd, Warrick estaba de barman junto con Cath y Sara se había ido a hacer no sé que en algún lugar de su casa. Todos habían dejado a Grissom en la sala, ahí estaba él, parado en medio de la sala sin hacer nada, esperando que alguien aparezca para por lo menos tratar de mantener una conversación decente. Y entre que esperaba a alguien llegó Sara con un juego de mesa en las manos, era un tipo de tablero con fichas y un dado y una cajita donde habían muchas tarjetas. Tan pronto como todos tomaron sus asientos y se secaron las primeras copas, la película comenzó, los chicos se habían acomodado como podían en la no tan grande sala de estar de Sara y se habían puesto cómodos, las corbatas flojas, el saco colgado por la puerta y las camisas medio desabotonadas y afuera del pantalón, Catherine y Sara se habían cambiado de ropa y el único que estaba vestido tal como había salido de la corte era Grissom.

"¿Por qué no te pones un poco más cómodo?" – le preguntó Cath

"Estoy cómodo" – contestó

"Vamos Grissom, estas incómodo, no querrás que te ayudemos nosotras ¿no?" – Catherine lo miró y se rió de él

Grissom se asustó un poco al comienzo pero luego procedió a quitarse el saco, aflojarse la corbata y remangarse la camisa, a decir verdad, ahora estaba mucho más cómodo, por lo menos en lo que ropas respectaba porque la presencia de cierta castaña al frente suyo lo estaba volviendo loco. Sara no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero ese meneo de piernas en el sillón estaban desconcentrando a Grissom de una manera olímpica, es cierto, estaba en su casa, pero quien le mandaba sentarse tan plácidamente con la espalda contra uno de los brazos del sillón y las piernas en el otro brazo. Por un momento Grissom imaginó que estaban solo él y ella, que no había nadie más en la sala y que cruzaba y le daba un beso en la frente, luego regresaba a la realidad y se veía sentado mirando una película absurda a la que realmente no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Luego de una hora y media de tortura, Nick se tambaleó un tanto y prendió las luces, la película había acabado y al parecer los CSI ya habían bebido suficiente. Grissom le dijo a Cath que mejor la llevaba a casa pero ella le dijo que mejor le diera las llaves del auto, que no se preocupara por ella así que subió a Nick en el auto de Grissom y se lo llevó a su casa antes de irse a la suya. Warrick también le dio un aventón a Greg dado que habían llegado los dos y Nick juntos, así que Grissom se quedó solo con Sara y sin su auto.

"Y… bueno" – Sara dijo mientras veía que licor tomar esa vez

"¿Quieres probar algo nuevo?" – le preguntó Grissom mientras se ponía detrás de la barra

"Seguro" – murmuró Sara, bueno, no sabía si era el alcohol quien hablaba por Grissom o si era Grissom quien hablaba con un poco de ayuda del alcohol

El resultado del experimento de Grissom fue una combinación de licores que tenía una coloración medio azulada, se veía… interesante era la palabra perfecta para describirlo. Sara vio que Grissom lo tomaba como si fuese el trago más suave del mundo y cuando ella lo probó resultó que sí era bastante suave… ¿qué tenía adentro esa copa? En realidad la concentración de alcohol era mínima, Grissom no pensaba arriesgarse a embriagarse estando a solas con Sara¡Dios! Grissom no pensaba embriagarse estando con cualquiera de su equipo, eso le daría una mala imagen, o por lo menos eso creía él.

"¿Quieres jugar?" – preguntó Sara mientras se sentaba en el piso alrededor de la mesa de vidrio que había en la sala

"Claro" – dijo Grissom… ahora él estaba más relajado, no había tanta gente, ahora sí estaban solos… además so hacía alguna tontería solamente estaba Sara para sacárselo en cara… pero oh problema, Sara era con la única persona con la que podría hacer una tontería

Grissom se sentó frente a Sara y comenzó a escuchar las reglas del juego. Era algo así como una mezcla entre juegos de trivia y verdad y castigo, cada uno tenía una ficha que iba avanzando con el dado y que al caer en un casillero tenía que cumplir o responder lo que la tarjeta de ese color decía, claro que se podía elegir entre diferentes tarjetas de diferentes colores. Sara tomó un trago y comenzó ella, le tocó un número 6 que la hizo llegar a una casilla verde.

"Describe lo que sería para ti la peor situación de trabajo" – leyó Grissom en voz alta

"Me olvidaba de decirte, las preguntas las inventamos con Cath" – dijo Sara entre sonrisas – "Wow, la peor situación de trabajo…"

En realidad Sara no podía contestar con la verdad, como se suponía que le diría a Grissom que su peor escenario de trabajo sería poder estar a solas con el en una escena que en realidad era un montaje y no poder siquiera hablarle o acercarse a él. No podía decirle que lo peor que podría encontrar en el trabajo sería a Grissom besándose con Sofia o con Lady Heather o con cualquier otra mujer, no, eso le daría demasiada vergüenza así que trató de inventarse algo. Llevaban cerca de unos quince minutos jugando cuando a Grissom le tocó una pregunta que hubiese sido mejor que no la hayan puesto.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido una fantasía con algún compañero de… trabajo?" – Sara preguntó, su voz se iba desvaneciendo lentamente

Grissom la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, se asustó, no podía decirle la verdad, eso mancharía su reputación y podría afectar su relación… eso no podía pasar, él no podía contestar eso

"No voy a contestar eso" –dijo Grissom lo más calmado que pudo

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues porque no sería ético" –dijo Grissom, se estaba volviendo bueno en eso de evadir preguntas

"¡Vamos Grissom! Solo contesta la pregunta" – Sara sabía que no debía de presionar a Grissom para que responda, sabía que estaba presionando mucho

"No, Sara¿No puedo elegir otra pregunta?"

"Justo cuando ibas a demostrar que tenías sentimientos" – murmuró Sara, ella ya sabía que se había pasado la línea pero no pudo contenerse

"Eso… eso estuvo fuera de lugar Sara" ahora Grissom estaba un tanto enojado

"Menos fuera de lugar hubiese estado que me digas la verdad"

Grissom miró a Sara y bajó la vista, eso no iba a quedar así, eso no debía quedar así pero tampoco iba a quedarse en casa de Sara esperando que lo humillaran más o esperando a que uno de los dos se salga de sus casillas y moleste al otro. Se levantó, tomó su saco y salió, no se despidió ni volteó en todo el trayecto a la calle, tomó el primer taxi que encontró y se fue a su casa. El siguiente turno iba a ser difícil… iba a tener que ver a Sara y no sabía como reaccionaría ella, bueno, tampoco sabía como reaccionaría él así que solo podía esperar lo mejor.

Cuando a la noche siguiente se encontraron Sara y Grissom en la recepción, todo el mundo podía decir que algo había pasado entre ellos y no necesariamente algo muy bueno que se pueda decir. Se vieron también cuando iban a asignar los casos, el resto del equipo creía que a lo menos Grissom se asignaría un caso con Sara pero eso no paso, es más, Grissom decidió que lo mejor sería que él se quedase haciendo papeleo. El ver a Grissom haciendo papeleo era una cosa pero el ver a Grissom diciendo que prefería llevar fichas a ir a una escena era algo… inesperado.

Al final del turno, Sara entró a la oficina de Grissom para dejar un informe, su caso iba bastante bien y con excepción de que el crimen nunca iba bien. Grissom estaba sentado ocultándose entre unos cuantos libros y con su computadora abierta en una esquina de su escritorio, no se había dignado a levantar la vista porque sabía que era Sara quien estaba ahí parada y muchas ganas de hablar con ella no tenía. Sara se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, hubiese sido mejor que no lo haga porque no consiguió nada con ello, tomo asiento frente a Grissom, solamente quería que él la mirara, según ella le estaba dando una oportunidad para que se disculpara y para arreglar las cosas, según Grissom solamente estaba molestándolo un rato. Como los dos leían cosas diferentes de la misma situación y los dos creían que estaban bien en lo que estaban leyendo el conflicto que se armó solo sirvió para empeorar las cosas.

"Toma, el informe del caso" –dijo Sara secamente

"Ok, déjalo en el escritorio" –dijo Grissom leyendo un artículo sobre grillos

"¡Dios santo¿Qué rayos te pasa?" – Sara se estaba poniendo histérica por la serenidad de Grissom

"¿Qué te pasa a ti? Calmate Sara" – dijo Grissom sin perder su compostura

"¡Aj¿Sabes? No tienes ningún derecho a descargar tu furia conmigo, si estas molesto con tu vida pues mejor deberías hacer algo con ella en lugar de usarme de chivo expiatorio" – Sara acabó de hablar y se fue

Grissom se quedó pensado un rato, algo estaba mal y eso iba más allá que la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior, sí señor, algo estaba mal con Sara. Esperó a que se acabase el turno y a que su último CSI se fuera a su casa, antes de poder ir a la suya había algo que tenía que hacer. Subió a su auto y comenzó a manejar, mientras iban pasando las calles sus sentidos se iban poniendo más alerta, una de esas casas debía ser, uno de esos edificios era su destino final, bueno, dicho de una manera provisional por lo menos. Parqueó su auto y subió las escaleras, se puso al frente de la puerta y alzó el puño, estaba a punto de tocar cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres?" – le preguntaron

"Hablar"

"¿De qué?"

"¿Mal día?"

"Terrible" – respondieron con un suspiro en boca – "perdón por lo de antes"

"No te preocupes… ¿Te molesta si paso?"

Sara dejó pasar a Grissom, algo en su interior la hacía sentirse mal, muy mal, pero en fin, ella quería alguien con quien hablar y él estaba ahí. Ya pronto arreglarían ese pequeño inconveniente del juego, y si no lo hacían, ya en algún momento se daría la ocasión.

FIN


End file.
